


Di lunedì e mercoledì insospettabili durante la quaratena

by Ale_96klmcst



Series: Coinquilini in quaratena [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post Season 4, convivenza, quaratena, videochiamate su zoom dei contrabbandieri
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_96klmcst/pseuds/Ale_96klmcst
Summary: -Zi io te l'avevo di non andare a vivere con uno che ti vuoi scopare -[...]Dopo la proposta di Filippo all'Eid, si era ufficialmente trasferito in casa Sava a Settembre. Tempo di passare le vacanze tra il Salento e Bracciangeles e lasciare che Eleonora si godesse il fratello ancora un po' prima di ripartire per l'America con il suo grande amore. In quei mesi, non aveva avuto davvero modo di capire come fosse Filippo come coinquilino: gli orari erano molto diversi e le uniche volte in cui si incontravano per più di 5 minuti, non erano soli, circondati dalla presenza fissa dei loro amici.Finché non era arrivato il Covid19, la quaratena e il lockdown. Allora sì che le cose erano cambiate.
Relationships: Edoardo Incanti/Eleonora Sava, Elia Santini/Filippo Sava, Eva Brighi/Giovanni Garau, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Series: Coinquilini in quaratena [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861849
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Di lunedì e mercoledì insospettabili durante la quaratena

  


  


Dopo la proposta di Filippo all'Eid, si era ufficialmente trasferito in casa Sava a Settembre. Tempo di passare le vacanze tra il Salento e Bracciangeles e lasciare che Eleonora si godesse il fratello ancora un po' prima di ripartire per l'America con il suo grande amore. In quei mesi, non aveva avuto davvero modo di capire come fosse Filippo come coinquilino: gli orari erano molto diversi e le uniche volte in cui si incontravano per più di 5 minuti, non erano soli, circondati dalla presenza fissa dei loro amici. 

  


Certo, aveva potuto intravedere il disordine cronico di Filippo, la sua assenza di privacy e di considerazione sullo spazio personale, ma Elia non era preoccupato: quella rinnovata libertá valeva tutti i momenti passati a sistemare la cucina e gli spazi comuni. 

  


Finché non era arrivato il Covid19, la quaratena e il lockdown. _Allora sì che le cose erano cambiate._

  


E non erano neanche cambiate con calma: dopo una settimana di tranquillitità, la vita di Elia era diventata un inferno. In un periodo in cui tutti i giorni sembravano uguali, anche quel lunedì non sembrava avere nulla di speciale.

—Fili—Elia cercava di risultare calmo, rilassato. Un tipico esemplare di Santini a cui non interessava nulla se non l'erba, i suoi amici e le ragazze...

—Eh—...ma il tono di Filippo non aiutò a mantere la sua calma apparente,

— Non era il tuo turno di sistemare la cucina?— una calma precaria...

— Può darsi —molto precaria. Anche se era voltato verso la cucina e non vedeva Filippo, riusciva ad immaginarlo mentre scorreva le foto su Instagram sul divano, per evitare di affrontare le sue colpe. _Eleonora mi aveva avvertito._

— Come può darsi? Io sono 3 giorni che cucino e tu manco una lavata ai piatti sai dare? —la calma apparente stava iniziando a vacillare. Era la quarta volta quella settimana che voleva strangolarlo per le sue dimenticanze e non sapeva quanto avrebbe resistito senza ucciderlo. Almeno sarebbe uscito di casa più del tempo della spesa settimanale.

— Eli scusa, sai che sono una frana in queste cose e mi sono dimenticato — Filippo suonava davvero dispiaciuto ed Elia non aveva voglia di litigare con lui. Anche perché litigare davvero significava voler uscire di casa per prendere 5 boccate d'aria andando dai suoi amici e non poteva. Che avrebbe messo nell'autocertificazione "evitare un tentato omicidio del conquilino".

Così aveva fatto un grande respiro e si era lasciato convincere dallo sguardo da cucciolo bastonato di Filippo, che non era per niente credibile ma era l'unica cosa a cui poteva aggrapparsi per non ucciderlo.  


\- Va bene, ma ora vai per piacere che tra poco ho una lezione - Filippo aveva obbedito, lasciandogli un bacio sulla guancia mentre passava accanto a lui e la promessa di una tisanina alcolica quella sera. Sapeva benissimo dove avrebbe voluto mettergli lo zenzero in quel momento, ma preferì ignorare il suo attacco isterico e chiudersi nella sua camera. _Se finiva in prigione avrebbe dovuto mangiare la carbonara di Niccolò per poter evadere, e preferiva di gran lunga la pasta scotta di Filippo e la sua precaria libertà._

  


_  
_

Nei giorni seguenti la situazione non era migliorata molto: la voglia di uccidere Filippo, proprio, non gli passava. Ogni cosa lo faceva saltare, i respiri diventavano sempre più profondi e si trasformavano in continue pause sigaretta, cosa che non faceva affatto bene ai suoi polmoni ma lo teneva ancora più lontano dalla prigione. Nelle chiamate con i contrabbandieri cercava di rimanere il più calmo possibile fin quando Filippo non usciva a fare la spesa, per poi sfogarsi per 10 minuti initerrotti su quanto il suo coinquilino lo facesse impazzire.

  


\- Zì, io te l'avevo detto che Filippo può essere insopportabile e casinista - gli diceva Martino, ridendo.  


\- Anche Eleonora ti aveva avvertito - aggiungeva Niccolò da dietro le spalle del ragazzo rosso.  


\- E anche Eva - finiva Giovanni.  


\- Ma io non mi aspettavo che fosse così tutto di un botto, altrimenti non sarei rimasto in casa con lui e sarei scappato a casa da mio padre -  


\- Da tuo padre saresti impazzito ancora di più, scappando dopo 2 ore massimo e rischiando di prenderti una multa. E non avresti avuto modo di chiarire e sistemare la situazione - aveva commentato Martino.  


\- Chiarire la situazione? Luchino l'altra volta ha detto che non vuole venire a trovarmi se finisco in prigione! -  


\- Ma no zì, devi stare calmo e riflettere. Ti stai incazzando perchè si comporta da irresponsabile o gli stai addossando delle responsabilità che non ha? - era impossibile che Giovanni avesse ragione. Assolutamente impossibile.  


\- Non riguarda il nostro discorsetto dello scorso anno? - e sopratutto non aveva ragione Martino, che sorrideva sbieco come se avesse capito tutto.  


\- Zì, non avete capito un caz-cercò di dire, prima di essere interrotto da Luchino  


\- Quale discorso? Cosa mi sono perso...- e proprio quando Martino stava per parlare e anche Giovanni aveva lo sguardo di chi la sapeva lunga, il capanello lo aveva salvato. Con la scusa di aiutare Filippo a sistemare la spesa li avevi salutati, tra le proteste generali. _Forse stava davvero esagerando?_

  


A mente lucida, forse i suoi amici avevano ragione. Non Martino, ovviamente, perchè non era sicuramente arrabbiato con Filippo perchè l'anno prima aveva confermato i dubbi sulla sua sessualità e non era mai riuscito a farsi avanti ( nonostante sapesse bene quello che aveva detto su di lui ad una cena con le Matte). Era solo una cotta, gli era passata ed era andato avanti con la consapevolezza che si, era bisessuale e lo avrebbe detto al mondo quando si sarebbe presentata la giusta occasione.  


Martino sapeva tutto, perchè era l'unico gay guru disponibile con cui avesse confidenza e perchè non voleva avere a che fare con gli impicci di Garau.  


I suoi amici potevano aver ragione: i motivi per cui era arrabbiato con Filippo forse andavano oltre il suo essere totalmente incapace di seguire regole di buon convivenza. Forse lo faceva arrabbiare la sua energia contagiosa, ma solo dopo aver preso i suoi due caffè mattutini, oppure le sue battute su qualsiasi cosa, compreso Edoardo Incanti ( e riuscivano ad essere ancora più divertenti di quelle di Eleonora); forse lo faceva arrabbiare che Filippo fosse così sicuro di se, sprezzante delle opinioni altrui e così bello in ogni momento: con la mascherina, mentre fumava in quel modo così sexy sul balcone oppure quando beveva la sua tisana serale davanti al proiettore con lui. Forse era arrabbiato con Filippo perchè era in grado di farlo sentire sempre a casa, al sicuro, nonostante fuori dalle mura di casa Sava il mondo non se le stesse passando molto bene.  


I suoi amici avevano torto, lui non era arrabbiato con Filippo: lui era furioso per avere reso possibile a quel ragazzo di abbattere tutte le sue convizioni, un ragazzo che non poteva affrontare per poi scappare....perchè erano in quaratena.  


  


Elia non avrebbe mai pensato che quell'inferno potesse peggiorare, se non che alle 14 del pomeriggio di un qualunque mercoledì Filippo pronuncio testuali parole:

\- Elì non ci provare ad andare sul divano, è il tuo turno di sistemare -

Elia non voleva credere a quello che stava sentendo. **_Respira, respira e non accannarlo._**  


\- Fili sono stanco morto. Ieri tra le lezioni e la partita a fifa con i ragazzi sono andato a letto alle 4, non puoi fare tu? - gli disse. Che poi, stava dicendo la verità: aveva finito di seguire le lezioni e la partita con i contrabbandieri si era trasformata in un gruppo di supporto, dove aveva finalmente confessato a tutti della sua bisessualità ( approfittando della musica a tutto volume che Filippo aveva messo nell'altra stanza) e avevano dovuto spiegare cosa fosse a Luchino.  


\- No. - Elia stai calmo, forse c'è una spiegazione plausibile. Starà scherzando - Sono due settimane che sei nervoso e non hai voglia di vivere ma questo non ti giustifica nel non fare il tuo dovere, quindi vieni qui e dammi una mano -  


E prima che il filtro mente e bocca si frapponesse fra di lui e le sue parole, si ritrovo camminare spedito verso Fillippo dicendo - Questo non ti giustifica nel non fare il tuo dovere?? Questa settimana ho dovuto fare il mio "dovere" il doppio, perchè tu non lo hai fatto. Sto sopportando tutte le tue manie, i quintali di caffè che non avrei consumato nemmeno in un anno, le liste della spesa inesistenti e i messaggi preoccupati di Eleonora per le sue piante che tu, non stai curando. Come non ti stai curando di tutto quello che ti succede intorno e -  


\- e di te? - lo interruppe Filippo, con il suo sorriso sarcastico stampato sul viso, come se non fosse per nulla toccato dal discorso di Elia.  


Elia rimase in silenzio. Colpito e affondato.  


\- Sei incazzato con me perchè non ti do abbastanza attenzioni? Perchè ti chiedo più guardare i film con te sul divano o batterti a FIFA? - e dicendo quelle parole, Fillippo si avvicinava sempre di più ad Elia, che è rimasto senza parole e per orgoglio non distoglieva lo sguardo dal più grande.  


\- Sei incazzato perchè faccio esattamente le cose che so che ti fanno incazzare per attirare la tua attenzione? Visto che mi guardi a malapena e sempre di sottecchi da quando è iniziata la quaratena. E' così Elia? -  


-Non è vero che non ti guardo - Filippo rise divertito.  


\- Ripeto: è così Elia? -  


Quando stava per dargli ragione, il filtro bocca e mente si chiuse ancora superato dall'orgoglio e gli fece fare un ulteriore passo avanti verso Filippo.  


\- Non lo so Filippo, se farmi incazzare ti viene così bene lo potresti inserire nel tuo curriculum. Perchè si, mi fai incazzare a bestia, ti sbatterei contro il muro ogni volta che ti vedo. Ci vuole talento per fare questo - gli disse tutto d'un fiato.

\- E allora fallo -  


\- Cosa? -  


\- Sbattimi contro il muro, vediamo se anche tu oggi puoi inserire qualcosa nel Curriculum oltre che essere un rompicog - il filtro bocca/mente/ormoni si concluse in unica direzione: Filippo si ritrovo davvero contro il muro tra la cucina e il salotto, catturato in un bacio famelico dalle labbra di Elia a cui il biondo rispose con molto entusiasmo.  


_I suoi amici forse avevano ragione._  


  


E anche Filippo aveva ragione. Non era vero che non aveva potuto capire che tipo di coinquilino fosse Filippo prima di febbraio: era quel tipo di coinquilino che sapeva ascoltare , che non ti lasciava spazio perchè non voleva vederti deprimere dietro a cavolate, che aveva ottimi gusti nei film e che aveva davvero comprato un proiettore per vedere i film sul divano con lui, come gli aveva accennato a Giugno in casa di Sana. Uscire per andare in università, al lavoro, lo aiutavano a disintossicarsi e da quando era iniziata la quaratena, le sue vie di uscita da un mondo che girava attorno a Filippo si erano ridotte. E non poteva permettere che quello che provava degeneresse in una cosa seria: non sarebbe stato in grado di voltare pagina una seconda volta. _Aveva mai voltato pagina?_ si ritrovò a chiedersi. _  
_

Da quando era iniziata la quaratena, sembrava che Filippo avesse smesso di regalargli tutti quei bei momenti passati insieme, pretendo una risposta positiva dal più piccolo che invece aveva deciso di chiudersi in se stesso e ignorare i propri sentimenti per evitare di essere ferito.  


Questo avrebbe voluto dire ai suoi amici, ma il filtro mente/bocca era completamente fuori uso quel giorno e quel bacio aveva decisamente peggiorato la situazione.  


  


\- Ho baciato Filippo - disse solamente, dopo aver indetto una riunione di emergenza.  


\- Cosa hai fatto? - chiese Luca con gli occhi spalancati.  


\- Stavamo litigando perchè mi affrontato e niente, l'ho sbattuto contro il muro e l'ho baciato. -  


\- E?-  


\- E sono corso in camera e mi sono chiuso dentro -  


\- Zì, non si fa così...- non era pronto per una ramanzina dal mago dell'amore, che era stato capace di litigare con Eva poco prima del lockdown e farci pace quando ormai erano destinati a passare almeno un mese e chissà quanto senza vedersi. Non era proprio il più affidabile al momento.  


\- Dovevo riflettere -  


-Zì io te l'avevo di non andare a vivere con uno che ti vuoi scopare - intervenne di Martino, che sembrava stranamente serio.  


\- Martì, non ricordo di averti mai sentito pronunciare queste parole e credo nemmeno Elia - si intromise nella discussione Niccolò, che era probabilmente adirato con il fidanzato per avergli nascosto questo genere di scoop.  


\- Beh no, ma era sottointeso, no? -  


\- Zì, così non aiuti - e Giovanni aveva ragione, Martino non stava aiutando per nulla.  


-Quello era tempo fa, ora non è più così- disse, ma senza una vera convizione per difendersi - Fregno è fregno, mi fa incazzare come un biscia ma scopare...dai ragazzi solo perché sono bisex non devo aver voglia di sdraiarlo su ogni superficie possibile -  


\- Con il muro ci sei già riuscito - zittito da Luchino. Cosa sta succedendo nel mondo?  


\- A parte tutto, devi parlargli Elì. Affrontare le tue paure...-mentre il mago dell'amore stava per fargli il suo discorso di incoraggiamento, quasi utile...  


-...così puoi sdraiarlo per tutto il resto della casa. Tanto prima di vederci devi disinfettare tutto, quindi fai pure con comodo -...prima di essere interrotto da Martino che a stento tratteneva le risate.  


Elia si prese il viso tra le mani ed emise un gemito frustato.  


\- Guarda che non c'è bisogno di fingere una videochiamata con i tuoi amici per risolvere la tensione nei tuoi pantaloni tesoro, ci sono io - a sentire quella frase pronunciata da Filippo oltre la porta, decise di chiudere la chiamata e così le risate dei suoi amici.  


Respirò, ancora una volta e decise di aprire la porta.  


  


-Filì?-  


-Eh?-  


-Stavo davvero chiamando i miei amici-  


Silenzio  


\- Lo so, volevo farti staccare dal quel pc per farti parlare con me. Se hai chiuso la chiamata per continuare ad evitarmi dimmelo, che mi faccio una doccia e ci rivediamo domani mattina -  


I suoi amici avevano ragione e lui era stanco di dargli ragione senza fare nulla a riguardo. Aveva eliminato ancora una volta il filtro mente e bocca per poter parlare liberamente e chiarire una volta per tutte quello che sentiva per Filippo Sava.  


\- In realtà vorrei parlarti - non erano più vicini come prima. Nessuno dei due aveva il coraggio di riprendere senza farsi domande quello che era successo solo mezz'ora prima e preferivano affidarsi al distaziamento sociale...più o meno.  


\- Volevo chiederti scusa. Non avrei dovuto trattarti così -  


\- Vorrei dirti che puoi trattarmi così quando vuoi, ma non vorrei far gasare troppo il tuo ego - anche in questa situazione, Filippo non ce la faceva a rimanere serio. E forse era meglio così. Elia avrebbe voluto che non intendeva dire che gli dispiaceva per...quello, ma sapeva che non ce n'era bisogno.  


\- Non sono bravo con le parole, non li so fare i discorsi alla Garau con lettere e cazzate varie. Mi piaci Filippo. E mi piaci da quella tombolata di Natale di due anni fa, dove nonostante ci fosse l'Argentina, io guardavo solo te. Quando stavo per prendere coraggio e provarci, tu ti sei fidanzato con Dario, io ho chiuso il capitolo e sono andato avanti.- Gli era costato ammettere tutto questo ma venne ripagato dallo sguardo stupito di Filippo, che non si era reso conto del giovane Elia Santini e delle sue occhiate fugaci qualche tempo prima - quando mi hai chiesto di vivere con te, sapevo avrei dovuto riflettere ma una parte di me voleva troppo la libertà e voleva ancora te. Questa volta voglio provarci e dirtelo davvero: mi piaci Filippo Sava e ti vorrei sbattere al muro ogni secondo della mia giornata.-  


Silenzio. Elia non riusciva più a tenere fisso lo sguardo e aveva già pronte in tasca le sigarette, per scappare momentaneamente sul balcone e capire come traslocare durante un lockdown mondiale.

\- Non mi ero accorto che mi stavi guardando, ma non posso dire di non averti visto quella sera Lo charme Santini non passa inosservato,sai. Pensavo davvero quello che ho detto a Silvia quella sera, ma non pensavo di avere una chance ed ero stufo delle cause perse. Da quando sei entrato in questo appartamento, non c'è stato un singolo momento in cui non avrei voluto fare quello che è successo prima tra noi e stuzzicarti era il mio modo per vedere se lo volevi anche tu -  


\- Hai avuto la tua risposta - riuscì a dire Elia, sorridendo.

\- Ah, sai che non so? Prima eri molto arrabbiato, poteva essere anche un gesto impulsivo e non intenzionale....- iniziò a dire Filippo, senza muoversi da dove si trovava. Era infatti Elia che si stava avvicinando piano al più grande.

\- Beh, se proprio insisti vorrei riprovare - ormai anche Filippo non riusciva più a nascondere il sorriso.

\- Ti concedo il permesso, ma solo perchè hai delle labbra a cui non si può dire di no- questa volta il bacio fu più lento, meno frettoloso. Elia si prese il suo tempo per assaporare le labbra del più grande, sentire i brividi inondargli la schiena quando entravano a contatto con la il piercing che Filippo aveva voluto rifarsi poco dopo capodanno ( non aiutando nel mantenenere la salute mentale del moro). Approfondi il bacio dopo avergli passato le mani tra i capelli, aumentando il contatto fisico con tutto il suo corpo. Baciare Filippo era diverso da qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto prima e non avrebbe mai più voluto smettere.

-Sono pazzo di te, Elia Santini - il mercoledì era ufficialmente diventato il suo giorno preferito della settimana, anzi, di sempre.

  


  


\- Ragno quanto tempoo! - Filippo salutò con un grande saluto sua sorella su Zoom.

\- Sei tu che mi ha ignorato nell'ultima settimana, sempre preso e irraggiungibile. Cosa mi nascondi, Filippo? - Eleonora lo avrebbe ucciso. Le aveva promesso di non combinare casini con Elia e di fare il bravo...e se ci pensava bene lui era stato davvero bravissimo. Era stato Elia a baciarlo per prima, e sarebbe stato un peccato non approfittare della situazione,no ? Non importava se aveva passato due settimane a stuzzicarlo e 4 mesi a provarci spudoratamente, questo Eleonora non doveva saperlo. E poi Elia continuava a dirgli che era bravissimo, lo urlava perfino certe volte.

\- E' questo il modo di salutare il tuo fratello preferito, accusandomi di qualche malefatta? Incanti difendimi - rispose prontamente Filippo. Dietro Eleonora, Edoardo stava già ridendo.

\- Se metti in mezzo Edoardo allora hai fatto davvero qualcosa, dov è Elia? L'hai ucciso?- chiese, seriamente preoccupata.

-L'unica cosa che ha ucciso è una delle tue piantine - disse Elia, entrando nella stanza.

\- Filippo ti avevo detto che dovevi prendertene cura - e mentre Filippo stava per ribattere, Eleonora lo interrupe - Elia cos'hai sul collo? Sei caduto? Filippo ha cercato di ucciderti? -

Elia stava per ribattere ma venne fermamente zittito da uno sguardo pieno di parole del più grande.

\- Ele a me quello non sembra proprio un livido -... lo sapeva che non doveva avere fiducia in Edoardo Incanti - e non credo che Elia si sia fatto male per procurarselo -

Eleonora ci mise ancora qualche secondo per capire e poi sorrise.

\- Ho appena perso una scommesa con Edoardo e Silvia, ma sono contenta per voi. E ora filate a curare le mie piantine, che quando torno voglio vedere una serra sul nostro balcone, avete capito?-

Quando salutarono Eleonora ed Edoardo non ci arrivarono nemmeno al balcone: tanto avrebbero dovuto sanificare ogni superficie, tanto valeva approfittarne ed esplorarle tutte.

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti,
> 
> Dopo aver divorato qualsiasi fic sugli elippo presente nell'etere, ho deciso di scriverene una anche io! Spero di essere stata abbastanza IC e che questa visione degli Elippo in quaratena vi sia piaciuta.
> 
> kiss kisss


End file.
